1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to portable lawn games and more particularly to a game of coordination whereby players compete in their ability to accurately toss small projectiles into an upright target divided into zones having point values.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Kim et. al., U.S. D 276448, discloses an ornamental design for a tossing game.
Frycz, U.S. D 408462, discloses an ornamental design for a beanbag tossing game target.
Benedict, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,230, discloses a foldable target structure including a first, second, and third game plate, each having distinctive geometrical configurations arranged for opening and securement in a triangular configuration, wherein a central opening includes a central opening periphery fastener structure about the central opening through each game plate, with further openings and further hook and loop fastener peripheries, as well as hook and loop fastener patches mounted upon each game plate of various geometrical configurations between respective game plates. The bag structure employed includes bag first and second sides, having first and second side hook and loop fastener surfaces arranged for securement to the hook and loop fastener surfaces of the game plates, wherein various point totals are awarded for directing the bag member through the opening, as well as the bag's adherence to hook and loop fastener surfaces of respective game plate structure.
St. Pierre, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,360, discloses a target game apparatus including an inclined main target base having a top panel and plurality of holes with a receptacle area behind the panel to receive objects when successfully falling through the holes. A vertical rear panel stands up from the rear edge of the main target base and includes one or more holes through which the objects can pass when successfully thrown. The construction can fold into a collapsed condition by pushing the receptacle base into the area behind the top panel of the main target base and by folding the rear panel rearwardly and downwardly so as to lie underneath the base panel of the receptacle. The legs fold into the area between the top panel and the sides of the receptacle.
Green, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,656, discloses an apparatus for playing a game of toss. The game may be played by people of all ages and physical abilities, and may be played from a sitting or standing position. The game is adaptable for indoor and outdoor play. The apparatus for a game of toss includes a plurality of tossing objects such as bean bags or balls for tossing toward a target receptacle. A target receptacle includes at least an inner and an outer vertical receptacle with side walls such that volumes are defined within the inner wall and between the inner wall and the outer wall, respectively. In the preferred embodiment, the outer wall includes a forward portion with a depending section proximate the top such that a larger opening for the passage of the tossing object is provided. The inner and outer walls are attached to a base such that the walls do not move in relation to one another during play. The target receptacle of the preferred embodiment may be easily disassembled for transport and storage. Scoring is determined by the number of tossing objects landing within the separate volumes, with a greater number of points awarded for a tossing object landing within the central volume.
Blasingame, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,042, discloses a game utilizing at least one target tray structure having a pocket therein at which disc shaped projectiles are thrown. The tray is invertible to provide either a single pocket of a predetermined scoring value or to provide an array of pockets having various scoring values.
Farrelli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,830, discloses a substitution for the game of darts that includes a plurality of outwardly facing cups on a substantially vertical base board in combination with a ball which the player attempts to toss in one of the cups. To facilitate the seating of the ball in a cup, the cup is flexibly mounted and a vent means is provided to avoid entrapment of air behind the ball.
Powers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,288, discloses a target including a thin circular board having a co-planar projecting peripheral flange, a base support secured to the rear side of the flange and disposed at right angles to the board to support the board disposed in a vertical position on the edge of the flange, a peg projecting rearwardly from an edge of the board, the edge receiving the peg being diametrically opposed to the base flange with the peg paralleling and overlying the base support and being coextensive therewith, said peg functioning as a counter weight when the board is in a vertical position and cooperative with the base support to support the board in a horizontal position, said board being formed with transverse openings arranged in a predetermined pattern and provide with different scoring values.
Weinberg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,986, discloses a game for use with a missile including a board having ectagular central field, and means for supporting such field at an incline and said board having at opposite sides outwardly flaring wings, said wings having missile—receiving pockets.
Mann, U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,338, discloses a game apparatus for use with a missile including a board with missile receiving pockets, the board having a rectangular central field, and means for supporting such field at an incline and also having at opposite sides outwardly flaring wings. The wings having missile-receiving pockets.
Carr, U.S. Pat. No. 823,507, discloses a game-board comprising a base provided with a series of pockets upon the upper surface thereof, molding surrounding the edge of the base, and a covering of fabric, located upon the upper surface of the base about the pockets.
Dodge, U.S. Pat. No. 607,020, discloses a game apparatus including a board having an opening formed therein, a pocket arranged beneath said opening, supporting-legs hinged to the board and adapted to fold there-on. The apparatus also includes a means for securing the legs in position for supporting the board, and a board hinged at one edge to said board and adapted to fold thereon when not in use, said hinged board forming an inclined plane leading to the pocket, substantially as described.
Favor, U.S. Pat. No. 469,554, discloses a game apparatus including a yielding body having a series of graduated opening produced therein of predetermined dimensions, pockets at the back of the openings, a transverse pocket on the lower edge of the body, posts and devices for connecting the body to the posts, whereby the said body is maintained in an inclined position, as and for the purpose specified.
Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 453,310, discloses a game apparatus including a supporting base, a dial pivoted upon the upper end thereof and provided with a number of holes with figures adjacent, and a rubber ball adapted to pass through any of the holes.
McMurtrie, U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,988, discloses an apparatus for use in playing an outdoor game including a substantially rectangular net made wholly of twine whose entire area is constituted by pockets arranged in rows, four post and means for anchoring the net to the post at the corners only.
Stewart, UK539206, discloses a game apparatus including a set of pockets, a plurality of playing positions spaced from the set of pockets and an indicator including a plurality of indicating panels each clearly visible from a corresponding playing position and a plurality of lamps corresponding with the pockets and adapted to reproduce a replica or indication of the pockets on each panel corresponding with the pockets as viewed by the player or players at the corresponding playing position.
The related art described above discloses games involving projectiles and targets whereby the target contains a plurality of scoring zones capable of accepting a projectile distributed among non-scoring zones that are incapable of accepting the projectile. The related art also discloses a rectangular target containing a continuous yet partitioned scoring zone whereby the entire target can accept the projectile. In this disclosure, each square partition can be assigned a different value thereby altering the incentives among the partitions. The prior art fails to disclose, however, a upright target with circular concentric scoring zones in a target plane where projectiles deposited in pockets closer to the center are assigned higher point values thereby penalizing inaccuracy equally in all directions on the target plane. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.